1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer security. More particularly, the resent invention relates to location-based computer identity which can be seen as a component in security system. Still more particularly, the invention relates to the use of a location device, such as GPS receiver, to select one of a plurality of user access or security modes based on the location of the computer.
2. Background of the Invention
For years computer security has been a concern. Computer systems of individuals and especially corporations typically include confidential and valuable information. Early on, identity, and security, were established by requiring a user to enter a correct password to log on to the system. The use of passwords still remains one of the most widely used security techniques.
The concern for identity and security has increased with the advent of portable computers which can be used to remotely obtain access to a network. For example, a laptop computer can be used from a remote location, such as a house or a hotel room, to log on to a company's network. Often, a password is required before access is permitted. Typically, once the user's password is successfully verified, that user will have full access to the network, just as if the user had logged in from his or her office at the company. In the past systems could define access based on the connection point, but even that differentiation is gone.
Although generally satisfactory, this type of security methodology is not without its problems. For instance, if the laptop computer was stolen and the thief also stole or could guess the password, the thief could remotely gain access to the company's network and thus confidential information. In such an instance, for obvious reasons it would be highly desirable to preclude access to the network or at least reduce access privileges. Even apart from the context of a theft, a company might desire to reduce access to certain information from locations outside the physical confines of the company, even by authorized personnel. Accordingly, an access control or security system is needed which addresses these concerns.